A New Begining
by Fanficscliches
Summary: what happens when Natsu past away instead of lisanna. this fanfic is my first so review is needed if possible Natsu x lisanna natsu x mirajane and many more. (2017 Being remastered now soon)
1. A Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail Hiro Mashima does XD.**

 **Year X782**

"Hey flame-brain lets get this fight started." shouted Grey with pride."Ready when you are snow princess." yelled natsu who was already having his hole fist on they were about to clash fists a girl with scarlet hair went in the middle of their fight and then punched natsu right n the face and said"No fighting in the hall do i make myself clear grey,natsu." replied erza scarlet with her aura scaring even the adults of the guild, but most of all natsu and grey who were scared even more." gomenasai erza we won't do it again promise right natsu o buddy of mine."Hai we were just playing around we won't do that again erza." said both natsu and grey holding each other over their elbow and smiling also sweating as well."good because i hate to see you to fight." and the whole guild was laughing at how natsu and grey trying to get erza to not hurt them again, especially natsu who had been punched before him and grey connected. "where are the Strauss siblings?" "do not worry they are on an s class mission together." replied Master Makarov. as makarov was talking to erza he noticed something was wrong with the dragon slayer as well as erza."what's the matter natsu?" replied erza. Natsu just stood there for a second and said"hey gramps where did you say the Strauss were?" as he looked at makarov."why whats the matter?" but before natsu answered he left with happy following the scent he smelled not so long ago. a couple of minutes after natsu left,makarov lacrima started to shine. when he saw who was calling he immediately froze seeing mirajane face covered in blood as well as lisanna. he could hear the beast roared loudly though the crystal,"Master...Makarov...please...help."makarov saw that mirajane and lisanna were badly wounded. everyone at the guild were quiet waiting for makarov orders until he said "everyone go to where the strauss are and bring them back home!" makarov commanded."Hai!" before everyone had left they had heard someone through the lacrima that wasn't mirajane or lisanna." **FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!** " and everyone saw where natsu had left. he was there with happy fighting the beast while protecting both mira and makarov spat out his beer as he saw that his child was there protecting them and said "what are you waiting for brats get over there and help them." everyone at the guild ran outside and was going to where mirajane were until cana said "Hey we won't be able to make it,(Hic) the reason why natsu was there first was because he already had happy used his max speed to reach them. (Hic) and if we were to take the trains to get to where they are,how long do you think we have to wait?"i know you guys are worried but rushing without a plan is reckless and look,Natsu is there and we know how he won't give up until he brings down that beast or he dies trying." everyone looked at cana was drunk at the time.

 **Back with mirajane and the others**

mira looked at natsu after he hit the beast with his fist and started to cry " _why..why s he helping me. i have only been bullying him and teasing him so why..)_ as the beast was falling down natsu was n front of mirajane who was holding lisanna in her was still crying then she said "n...natsu...i..." good your both okay,i though me and happy wasn't gonna make it in time. mira looked up shocked and still crying but said "Why...i only been a burden to you, i tease you, bully you and hurt you every day so...why."natsu just smiled and happy said"because mira..your part of fairy tail meaning we are your family, and family helps each other right natsu."Yeah and beside i did promise both you,lisanna and elfman that I'll watch over you." natsu said while grinning his famous smile."mira..tell me is does elfman still have conscious." Yea..he does he just doesn't have enough will power to take then grinned and yelled out to the beast "Oi elfman! i thought you promised that you would protect your sisters right!" natsu them got punched by the raging monster who got up and smacked against several walls. natsu was bleeding began to shout out his name but happy just put a wing in front of her face saying "natsu will win...he will and we can go back to fairy tail together."cried happy who was hurt when he saw his friend getting hurt and bleeding while the beast was barraging him with punches."natsu is hurt badly and maybe on the brink of life and dea..." shut up mira!" happy yelled surprising mira and the guild,who they forgot was listing."happy."Oi mira..." natsu said while staggering out of the dust that was left behind with his body heavily injured and bleeding. he just smiled and said to the beast "elfman buddy...lets go home."he then smiled at the beast who was about to attack him again but stopped with his fist almost touching his the beast began to roar in pain because inside the beast elfman was trying to stop from attacking the beast continue to roar in pain until natsu dashed and was going to hit the beast stomach." **FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!** " the beast roared as it reverted back to elfman,who was hurt from the punch at the stomach."natsu... you did it." cried mira who was glad that both natsu and elfman were fine,and everyone at the guild were cheering as was well of course happy to see that his best friend and fatherly figure was still then he stopped and cried out screaming"natsuu!" everyone stopped cheering in the guild because they have heard happy was running towards natsu screaming as well leaving lisanna to was staring at the lacrima hoping that natsu was the cries of the strauss was already enough information that natsu was hurt on mira side,she saw natsu fall down because he was badly hurt,when she rushed to natsu who was barely keeping his eyes open."natsu,no you have to live and come back home,you just have to. fairy tail still need you we still need promised that we would come home together so please don't die natsu!" mira was crying for him and was shocking everyone at the guild to see that she cared for natsu even though she doesn't show what little strength natsu had put his scarf around mira and said "look after...yourselves okay..."mira was crying even harder and said "don't say that,we'll get you home and safe again and you would be fight grey and erza like normal ok. just hang on." she was trying to hold back her tears."heh we both know that 'm hurt badly even with magic to heal me i would have had lost a lot of blood." natsu stated to glow and disappear."natsu..natsu no please no don't go you can't you" and while mira was screaming natsu just smiled his grin and said weakly before he disappeared."bye mira take care."mira cries reached to the lacrima crystal and everyone at the guild was crying as well and erza was just standing there head bowed down gritting her teeth. makarov looked up to the skies and said "My child hopefully you will still watch over us where ever you are right now.

 **A few days later...**

it was raining everyone was at the cemetery,dressed in black dresses or suits but most of all they were crying the eyes out. they had lost someone that made them happy each day ,lost a friend,a family member. as they were there mira and lisanna were crying so were elfman for he lost someone who watched over them since they had started to stay at fairy tail , they also lost their savior from before they had even joined fairy tail. Makarov who was at the front of the grave,looking down and while crying and said his words."Natsu..we'll miss you,we'll carry on what you have started (sniff) we will be strong to protect our family,our home,and stop anyone who dares hurts our guild, just like you. so please my child look over us and we promise you will be always remembered in our hearts". everyone cried but not as much as the was holding lisanna while she was crying and elfman said "Natsu...i promise I'll get stronger so i can protect my sisters and also the guild...I'll be manly and won't fear everything just like you did...I'm sorry natsu...I'm sorry"

 **Okay so here's the edited version so hope you enjoyed this one.** **i have read you reviews and will carry on with this any way thank you for reading this and cya next time oh and there will be some new powers regarding the fallen salamander but that will be next time** **  
**

 **-FANFICSCLICHES  
**


	2. Author Notes 1

**Hey guys and girls,or whoever reading this. it's been a while since i last wrote so here are my excuses**

 **1) Wi-Fi broke Down (Had to buy new one)**

 **2) College (All that study 0x0)**

 **3) i just didn't have any ideas as of now.)**

 **but i did read some of your reviews and would lke to thank them for their help and support.**

 **i will edit them out for all of you. also i will edit out some parts in detail so if your reading this when i first started read again in case during the chapters after this make no sense at all**

 **well cya in the next one**

 **-Fanficscliches**


	3. remaster is up 2017

**Well damn this is weird but the remastered version is up and running see you all there**


End file.
